


B.A.P Visited Me  In My Dreams This Week...

by Elishaje



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Demons, Dreamwalking, Gen, Magic, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elishaje/pseuds/Elishaje
Summary: I mean, this is a half blog, half story thing. I have been going through a lot and on two nights in the same week B.A.P visited me in my head....





	B.A.P Visited Me  In My Dreams This Week...

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been a bit stressed and having some events happen in my life (family drama, a beloved  college professor of mine lost his battle with brain cancer, work shit) and I have been feeling down. I have been debating on making sequels to my fanfics, going to grad school- evertthing, and yet, no progress has been made. I am in a real slump.
> 
> However, I must say this:Whenever I am really down, I have FANTASTIC dreams. I remember everything clearly, just as if I were in the theater watching it on screen. And the dreams I have whenever I am at my wits' end are POSITIVE, ENCOURAGING dreams. Like, nothing but good things happen in my dreams. 
> 
> I had a dream about B.A.P Tuesday night and then another one Friday evening, which is CRAZY because all this week I have been thinking about making a sequel to their Mafia story I wrote almost 2 years ago...

TUESDAY'S DREAM: I open my eyes to see that I am walking down a sunny street. I have my schoolbag with me, so I calculate that I am going to work(in real life I am an English teacher in South Korea, so it makes sense for me) . I get to the intersection and wait for the light to turn green. As cars whiz by on the road, I hear a group of boys arguing, so I turn my head.  
About 20 feet away from me are Youngjae and Daehyun, and they are in an argument with 3  other boys. YJ, in round glasses, is holding a rose, its stem is broken, deliberately snapped in half. He is trying not to cry as he yells at the other boys. DH is frustrated on his friend's behalf, and I ignore my light and go over to them. All 5 are in high school uniforms.

From what I gather of the situation, YJ and DH have been planning on surprising their mother for her birthday with flowers from all over the world. The bullies from their school followed YJ into the flower store amd shoved him around, DH came to the rescue, and the rose, the last addition needed for the bouquet, was snapped in the following scuffle.

B.A.P are demanding money for the flower, the bullies are laughing and saying they will do no such thing. I shake my head, reach into my own wallet, pull out some money and hand it to YJ, who looks at me in surprise, "But this has nothing to do with you, sunsengnim (teacher in Korean)."

I shrug, "Don't worry about it. I am a teacher. I help all students that need it." YJ blushes and says a very quiet 'thank you' while bowing a full 90 degree bow to me with DH-

\- But one of the bullies snatched my wallet and the 3 ran off, "Hey- that's mine!!!" DH takes off after them as I look at my watch, "Shit!! My class starts in 2 minutes!!"

I quickly wave away YJ's offer (he wanted to buy me a drink or something) and I hurry across the street to get to work. 

The dream fast-forwards a bit, and I am walking home in the evening. I am a bit sad about sonething, but when I get to the intersection someone touches my arm,"Excuse me."

I turn, and it is EGO Himchan, holding a coffee mug and my wallet,"My sons wanted to return this to you, but they had soccer practice so I said I could do it. Won't you join me for a drink in my kitchen?"

As it turns out, we live on the same block. Himchan bakes cookies and we have tea together, and Himchan and I laugh about something,then he gets quiet and says,"Thanks for what you did......it's been really hard since my partner went overseas for work. It's just been me and our 4 boys, trying to adjust to this new town." 

Somehow, I knew he was talking about Yongguk as his partner, but I didn't say his name out loud. I felt like by saying his name, something bad might happen, so I just nodded and said, "Well, you've got me now, if you ever need anything. I am kinda new too- let's figure it out together."

HC looks at me, stares at me for a moment, his black eyes searching my soul, before he leaves the room and comes back with a bird's nest. In the nest are two eggs. I raise my eyebrows and HC laughs, "It's a bit embarassing to ask, but can you hug these for me? I am a bit rough around the edges, and I am afraid I might break them."

He has me sit on his couch, brings me a blanket to drap around my shoulders, and I hold the eggs carefully in my arms, close to my chest in a loose hug. Each egg is no bigger than a mango, and I ask HC which animal they belong to. He laughs again, "Me. I laid them, and normally I would sit with them, but I get quite lonely so I go out for long walks or hunting to clear my head."

The eggs get warm, and before I can say anything they hatch, and out comes a fully dressed EGO Jongup and Zelo. JU and ZL sniff and hug me,"Yay we have a new friend!! You smell nice!!"

I am too surprised to say anything as HC just smiles proudly and says, "They don't normally get attached to humans quickly, but YJ sensed something special about you. Just talking to you earlier confirmed that you are a good human to be trusted. I am glad you are here. You are part of our family now." 

He and the maknae line start to transform into HUGE hybrid werewolf bird things,at least 8 feet tall and 25 feet long, as DH and YJ come in from soccer practice. DH says, "Finally!! I am tired of playing around in this weak human disguise!!" and he transforms as well. YJ takes off his glasses and crushes them with one hand as his voice changes,"I will get revenge on those boys for US, sunsengnim," and jumps out a nearby open window,transformed.

 I stand up and begin to back away slowly, my eyes not processing what is happening in front of me, and Jongup prowls over to me and circles around me slowly, like what a happy cat would do around its owner's legs, "Don't be scared- we would never hurt you." His voice is lower and rough, like either he had been screaming for a while or just woken up.

I look into his eyes, and then I reach up and stroke my fingers against his furry head, slowly, and he purrs/rumbles in pleasure. Daehyun nods at Himchan, "Mom, she is taking this well- she's definitely a keeper." Himchan nods, and speaks in the roughest voice of them all, "I know, I am proud of her. Now go and help Youngjae on his hunt."

DH also jumps out the window,and as Zelo rubs his head against my shoulder and licks my cheeks playfully I wake up.

FRIDAY'S DREAM: I am talking to 2 of my friends in a book cafe at night, when a creep starts hitting on me. "Hey, let me buy you some whiskey-you look like a strong girl."

I roll my eyes, "Sir, you are definitely married, for starters, and secondly-this is a book cafe. They don't serve alcohol here."

The man grins, teeth yellow and awful as he lays his hand on my shoulder,"So what you're saying is that you agree to follow me to a more....personal setting?"

I shove his hand off of me as my friends stand up in outrage, "Ummmm no!!! Get away from us!!"

The man only laughs and slides in next to me (we are sitting in a booth type thing, where the window was on my left and the creep was on my right), and he takes a sip of my hot cocoa drink,"Mmmm, a tasty drink, but I wanna taste you...."

A hand comes down around the creep's neck and drags him out of the booth, snatches him like he weighed nothing, and tosses him to the floor. I look up to see SKYDIVE Himchan standing there, with SKYDIVE Yongguk standing in the shadows nearby, "Sorry ladies, I own this place, I will remove him from this establishment for you."

Yongguk comes over and picks up my cup, saying quietly,"He defiled your drink- I will get you a new one, no charge."

I convey my thanks while my friends blush and giggle, and then ROSE Jongup brings our table a round vanilla cake with a smile, "Hyung wants you guys to have this as an apology- it's free!!"

I immediately reach into my wallet to tip him, and we struggle for a little bit as he tries to refuse it (in real life, you do not tip in Korea), but in the end I invite him to eat it with us, because the cake was massive and between me and my friends we couldn't finish it.

ROSE Daehyun appears with his own fork,"Cake!!! CAAAAAKE!!!" And I laugh and say, "You want some? Show us some aegyo!!"  
Daehyun does this really bad Pokemon impression, and ROSE Youngjae and Zelo appear, YJ scowls as he says,"I never wanna see that again...."

I tell them to join in on the cake, and as Zelo starts eating DH pouts,"Why don't THEY have to do aegyo?!Not fair!!" YJ laughs, "Because we're naturally cute-you have to work for it."

I feel a tap on my shoulder in the middle of the argument, and I turn to see Yongguk with my drink, and Himchan standing nearby, smiling. 

I smile back, and start to say thanks for the cake- when I realize that Himchan is holding a bloody knife in his hand. My voice leaves me, but Himchan only shakes his head, "Some men never learn, and besides, I told you before, didn't I? We are a family now. I still haven't forgotten the rose."

ROSE Himchan comes down from the celing like Spiderman, only this time he is travelling down a vine instead of a web. He reaches for the knife his twin is holding and cuts a slit on his hand, making the two liquids mix.

As I watch, both Hinchans smile as the blood starts to transform into big beautiful bouquets of flowers. Sakura petals, hyacinths, wysteria, drooping willows- all kinds of flowers bloom up and down the walls of the cafe.

Himchan finally waves the knife in a big arc, causing the last of the blood to splatter like red paint around my booth in a large circle, whispering some magic words and as Yongguk pets my head and Zelo's I wake up.

So, what do you guys think? I feel like both dreams are signs, but for what I don't know....


End file.
